


Zip Me Up

by PinkBea09



Series: Dancing With Each Other [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBea09/pseuds/PinkBea09
Summary: Virgil wasn't expecting his jealousy to intensify and for things to go downhill from there.





	Zip Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of Shedding Skin! Enjoy!

Virgil knew he was fucked when he opened his bedroom door to find Deceit standing outside it, wearing his usual smirk.

“What do you want now?” Virgil said, clearly irritated by the unexpected arrival.

The serpentine trait tutted. “Now, now. Is that the way to greet your guest?” He cleared his throat. “I require your assistance again.”

“No.” With that word said, Virgil tried to close door but Deceit blocked the doorway with his foot.

“You will help me or I will _not_ tell Patton that you sneaked out when it was curfew time with Remy to watch a My Chemical Romance concert!” Deceit smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Virgil paled at his words and raised his arms in defeat. “Okay, damn! You win, what do you want me to do?”

“Excellent!” Deceit grabbed the emo trait by the waist and sank out of the room.

A minute later, they appeared inside an enormous walk-in closet.

“Whoa.” Virgil was loss for words.

The walk-in closet was well-lighted, with multiple hanging areas for clothes, a bench seating area, a shitload of drawers, numerous closets that are designated for a specific type of clothing, rows of shoe shelves, and a fucking fitting room. Not to mention the punk/gothic style adorning the room.

Virgil was _practically_ drooling in awe.

He snapped out of his daze when Deceit gestured for him to sit down beside him on the bench. When he was seated, the older trait looked at Virgil with a serious look, his piercing gaze causing Virgil to flush a deep red.

“S-so, w-what can I help yo-you with?” The younger trait tried to sound casual but ended up stammering over his words.

_Damn it, I always end up embarassing myself when I’m with him._

Deceit sighed dramatically. “You see my dear Virgil, I have a _not-so_ _special_ date later and I want it to be perfect…” Virgil snorted.”…but my date simply has no fashion sense whatsoever and I told him that I would find clothes that fit him and make him look pretty.”

The younger trait cocked an eyebrow. “And…what does that have to with me? Surely if you wanted fashion advice, it would be better to ask Remy? And if you want dating advice, Roman would be the best option because he _is_ the romantic side?” He inwardly scowled. _It’s as if fate is playing with me, my crush asking me to help wih his date. Great. Just great._

The older trait rolled his eyes all the way that Virgil could have sworn that he could only see the whites in the older’s eyes. Deceit huffed in annoyance. “Yes, Roman _totally_ would not go all out and spout out extremely unrealistic ideas for how-to-woo-your-date. Remy _totally_ would not just suggest having a date in Starbucks and lending me one of his leather jackets and aviators. Yes, I _totally_ would not have picked you because you are the least annoying among the other sides and…” He rolled off the bench and holds out a hand to help him up. Virgil reluctantly takes it.

“… I value your opinion the most amongst the others.” Deceit purred and places a kiss to Virgil’s knuckles. Virgil was sure that his face was as red as a tomato. His legs felt like jelly too.

_No, Virgil! He has a date! Probably with a hot hunk or someone who isn’t a piece of shit like you. I’m probably just a booty call to him._

“S-so, w-what can I d-do to help?”

The serpentine trait ushered him to the huge and sleek fitting room. “You can change in here, I’ve already prepared the sets of clothes for you try on, you will come out to show me how every single outfit looks on you and I will be seated in front of you to judge the outfit.” He goes back to seat on the bench and gave him an expecting look.

 _Wow. He must have really thought this through._ Virgil went in the fitting room and rolled his eyes.  _Geez, this isn’t America’s Next Top Model._

He took a look at the boatload of clothes laid out for him.

 _Well, here goes nothing._ Virgil thought as he started to undress.

-

“No.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Not even a hobo will wear _that_.”

“Could we fucking take a break?” The younger trait huffed and blew his bangs out of his eyes. “This is like the hundredth outfit I’ve tried on and not even once have you approved of any of them.” He leaned back on the wall to rest his aching back and scowled. “And may I ask who is this _not_ - _so_ _lucky_ guy that you are going on a date with later?”

Virgil is _totally_ not jealous of this guy.

“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out.” Deceit smirked and winked at Virgil. He waved his hand and another boatload of clothes appeared near the emo trait. “We’re wasting precious time, now go change clothes like the good boy you are.” Virgil stomped inside the dressing room.

The older trait may or may not have sneaked in a few _interesting_ pieces of clothing in the pile.

As if by magic, Virgil came out wearing a purple tank top and black booty shorts. He became self-conscious as he felt Deceit’s heated gaze on him.

_CLICK!_

The camera shutter on Deceit’s phone went off as he took a picture of the younger trait. Virgil was about to protest when the older trait interrupted him. “I’ll show this to my date later.” Deceit said smoothly, sliding his phone in his pocket.

It _totally_ would not make good jack-off material later.

The emo trait shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. “C-could I please ch-change? I-I don’t re-really have the bo-body for this ou-outfit?” He hugged himself with his arms.

What he didn’t know was how it took all Deceit’s willpower not to bend him over and have his way with him right there and then.

The older trait looked at him for a minute and waved his hand and suddenly, Virgil was in his normal outfit except that he was wearing a _fucking_ short Lolita black skirt.

Deceit nodded in approval. “Yes, this should do.” He stood up from the bench and teleported him and Virgil to his room. The older side stood in front of Virgil.

The younger trait stood awkwardly in front of Deceit. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your date?” He said, confused.

The older side chuckled. He cupped the younger’s face in his hands and pulled him for a tender kiss. Virgil felt his legs go jelly under him and held Deceit’s shoulders for support.

 _Can he smell my breath? Does my mouth smell like Mexican food? God, he tastes good. Wait, why am I kissing him? OMG, HE HAS A DATE!_ Virgil’s eyes flew open at the realization and abruptly pulled away from the kiss.

He felt such a dick when the serpentine side shot him a hurt look.

“What wrong, my dear?” Deceit asked worriedly and tried to hug the emo trait, but the latter flinched and backed away. “Is something not to your liking?”

Virgil narrowed his eyes at the older trait. “What are you playing at? You ask for my help for your date, teleport us to your room and you suddenly kiss me?” His nose flared with anger as he glared at Deceit. “Stop playing with my feelings, will you! This whole “dancing around with each other” thing is killing me! When we kissed last time, I thought it meant something to both of us, like maybe, “Hey! We’re in are relationship! I know you are despicable, but I didn’t know you would use my own feelings for your sick idea of a joke!”

Hot tears started rolling down his cheeks. “I’m jealous of that guy who somehow wormed his way into your cold icy heart! And now, you mock me with you going on a date with that guy who probably isn’t a piece of shit like me! His voice broke as sobs racked his body. “I-I’m so-sorry that I have to be yo-your scapegoat e-everytime someone n-new pops u-up in your li-life!”

The emo trait swallowed. He was so furious and very confused. He can’t look at the serpentine trait, the rejection and hurt in the latter’s will only bring him agony.

“I-I can’t handle thi-this shit a-anymore. I-I just can’t.” He managed to stutter out before he sank out of the room.

Upon appearing in his own room, he immediately flopped down on his bed and cried into his dark sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make one more chapter to make this a trilogy. ;)


End file.
